ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Steven Seagal
Steven Frederic Seagal (Lansing (Michigan), 10 april 1952) 1 is an American actor, known from the action genre. In addition to actor he is also musician, producer, writer, practitioner of martial arts and deputy sheriff. He has the 7th then in aikido, which also regularly in his acting work. As a young-adult was Seagal aikido instructor in Japan, and he became the first foreigner to manage a dojo would ever in Japan. Later he would move to Los Angeles , to California, where he made his film debut in the film Above the Law, also known as Nico. Many years enjoyed Seagal fame, which was even greater for his role in the film Under Siege in the year 1992, in which he played a Navy SEAL Casey Ryback. Later films as On Deadly Ground (1994) and Under Siege 2: Dark Territory (1995) fared worse in the cinema. Although he would play in another 3-run movies went in the 90 's and the 10 years of the 21st century, Seagal's career focus on low-budget direct-to-dvd movies. Between 1998 and 2009 he played in total in 22 movies like this. In the year 2010, he returned to the big screen in the film Machete, directed by Robert Rodriguez. Seagal also began making two television series. The first series, True Justice, is an action series that many double episodes as films released around 2011. The other series, Steven Seagal: Lawman, is a reality series, in which one Seagal follows Jefferson Parish sheriff in Louisiana in his activities as a replacement. Seagal is also active as a musician. He is the founder of the band Thunderbox, and he has already recorded two albums in which he sings and plays guitar. He is also active in the environmental movement, which also was visible in the films On Deadly Ground, in which he brought on a map, the oil spill and the film Fire Down Below, in which the illegal dumping of chemical waste was highlighted. He is also a animal activist and a supporter of the 14th Dalai Lama Tenzin Gyatso, and he supports the Tibetan freedom movement. Life CourseEdit Steven Seagal has a Jewish father Stephen (a math teacher) and an Irish Catholic mother Patricia (technician). Seagal began at a young age with martial arts and in the 1970s , he received several awards in the aikido classes. After beginning 1980s bodyguard to have been a time, he was discovered by an agent of an audition agency that something in him saw and gave him his first film role in Nico (Above the Law). In almost every film he plays a soldier or police officer. In the 1970s married Seagal with the Japanese Miyako Fujitani, with whom he has two children. In 1987 , he married actress Kelly LeBrock, with whom he had three children. In 1996 the couple apart is gone after Seagal begat a daughter with nanny Arissa Wolf. In 2012 is Seagal with the Mongol Erdenetuya Batsukh married dancer, with whom he had a son in 2010. Seagal has in addition to his seven biological children about a Tibetan girl looked after. The most important lama of the Nyingma tradition, proclaimed him Penor Rinpoche, in 1998 to the reincarnation of a 17th-century viewfinder of manuscripts. In that capacity, is Steven Seagal Chungdrag Dorje Rinpoche since 1998 known as. FilmographyEdit Force or Execution (2013)-Relic Maximum Conviction (2012)-Cross True Justice (TV Series) (2011)-Elijah Kane Machete (2010)-Talib (drug lord) Born to Raise Hell (2010)-Bobby A Dangerous Man (2010)-Shane Daniels Driven to Kill (2009)-Ruslan Drachev Against the Dark (2009)-master in the sword fighting Tao The Keeper (2009)-Rolland Sallinger Kill Switch (2008)-Jacob Stillwell Pistol Whipped (2008)-Matt Urban Justice (2007)-Simon The Onion Movie (2007)-Cock Puncher Flight of Fury (dvd, 2007)-John Sands Attack Force (video, 2006)-Marshall Lawson Shadow Man (video, 2006)-Jack Foster Mercenary for Justice (video, 2006)-John Seeger Black Dawn (video, 2005)-Jonathan Cold Today You Die (video, 2005)-Harlan Banks Submerged (video, 2005)-Chris Cody Into the Sun (2005)-Travis Hunter Out of Reach (video, 2004)-William Lansing Clementine (film) (2004)-Jack Miller Belly of the Beast (2003)-Jake Hopper Out for a Kill (2003)-Prof. Robert Burns The Foreigner (2003)-Jonathan Cold Half Past Dead (2002)-Sasha Petrosevich Ticker (2001)-Frank Glass Exit Wounds (2001)-Orin Boyd Sin City Spectacular (TV series; Episode 1.1, 1998)-role unknown The Patriot (1998)-Dr. Wesley McClaren Fire Down Below (1997)-Jack Taggart The Glimmer Man (1996)-Lt. Jack Cole Critical Decision (1996)-Lt. Colonel Austin Travis Under Siege 2: Dark Territory (1995)-Casey Ryback On Deadly Ground (1994)-Forrest Taft Under Siege (1992)-Casey Ryback Saturday Night Live TV series presenter (Episode 16.18, 1991) Out for Justice (1991)-Detective Gino Felino NYPD Tactical Narcotics Team Marked for Death (1990)-John Hatcher Hard to Kill (1990)-Mason Storm Above the Law (1988)-Nico Toscani Category:1952 births Category:American aikidoka Category:American blues musicians Category:American country singers Category:American deputy sheriffs Category:American environmentalists Category:American expatriates in Japan Category:American film actors Category:American film directors Category:American guitarists Category:American kendoka Category:American male singers Category:Actors from New Mexico Category:Actors from New York Category:Actors from California Category:Animal rights movement Category:Converts to Buddhism Category:Tibetan Buddhists from the United States Category:Living people Category:People from Fullerton, California Category:People from Lansing, Michigan Category:People from Jefferson Parish, Louisiana Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:People from Newport, Rhode Island Category:People from Memphis, Tennessee Category:People from New York City Category:People from Oklahoma City, Oklahoma Category:People from Staten Island Category:People from Sheboygan, Wisconsin Category:People from Walla Walla, Washington Category:People from Taos County, New Mexico Category:Tulkus Category:Irish-American religious figures Category:Irish-American musicians Category:Worst Director Golden Raspberry Award winners Category:American Jews Category:Multiracial actors Category:American actor-singers Category:Irish Americans